I'll rember
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: WuFei go's to Meiran's gave to tell her about what has bin happing in his life.


I'll Remember   
  
Chang WuFei stood there looking at a black marble tombstone. "Chang Meiran, beloved wife of  
Chang WuFei, may her soul be free." the stone read. WuFei laid a bunch of wild flowers on the grave.  
  
~~Say good-bye  
To not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began~~  
  
A single tear fell down his face. The icy wind made the path of the tear burn. It had been over  
four years since he lost his beloved Nataku. He still didn't know why she had called herself that.  
  
~~Say good-bye  
To not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that ~~  
  
She was just, if not more, stubborn than he was. The wind pushed his white trench coat closer to  
his body. The snow covered most of the ground. He paid no mind to the snow although it was knee deep.  
A cool breeze swept over him and he shivered.  
  
~~And I'll remember  
The strength that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own~~  
  
She was gone now. He had never treated her right, he was always fighting with her, calling her  
"weak." He never told her how he truly felt about her. He never told her that he cared for her.  
  
~~I'll remember  
The way that you saved me  
I'll remember~~   
  
"Why did you have to be so foolish Onna? Why?" He asked, knowing that he wouldn't get a  
reply, at least not from her. He looked at the grave and let another tear fall.  
  
~~Inside  
I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing~~  
  
The path of tears burned his face and stung his eyes. It was his fault she had died, he was too  
weak. She was the strong one, not him. He was nothing, without a war, or Meiran to live for.   
  
~~Outside  
I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing ~~  
  
WuFei dropped to his knees in the snow and rested his head against the ice- cold stone. "Meiran  
why?" he asked again. Still, only the wind could be heard.  
  
~~And I'll remember  
The love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own~~  
  
His tears froze as they ran down the stone. He didn't know what to do now. He had nothing to  
live for. Everyone he cared for was dead. The only other people he knew were Gundam pilots and a few  
associates he had made along the way.   
  
~~I'll remember  
The way that you changed me  
I'll remember~~   
  
He didn't like any of the people he knew. He had quit working with Sally Po months ago. The  
war was over the gundams were destroyed. He had lost Meiran and his family, losing almost everyone and  
everything he had ever cared for.  
  
~~I learned  
To let go  
Of the illusion that we can possess~~  
  
He wanted to tell Meiran so many things, but right now he couldn't begin to think of a single  
thing to say. His tears slowed and he lifted his head. As he calmed down he began to remember things  
that he wanted to tell her.   
  
~~I learned  
To let go  
I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember  
Happiness~~  
  
"Meiran, forgive me for treating you the way that I did. I was a fool for taking you for granted.  
Please." He wiped the tears from his face and stood up brushing the snow off of his now snow damp pants.   
  
~~I'll remember  
I'll remember ~~  
  
"There are so many things I want to tell you..." he sighed. "I quit my job. It meant nothing to  
me. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like with you by my side." he smiled slightly.  
  
~~And I'll remember  
The love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember~~  
  
"I know I never thought that I could find someone, to love again, but I have. She's just like you,  
and just as bull headed." He chuckled. "She's a fighter, and she knows me just as well, if not better than  
you did." he ran his fingers over the lettering of the headstone.  
  
~~The way that you changed me  
I'll remember ~~  
  
"I've been trying to tell her about how I feel…I just can't. I don't want to lose her the way I lost  
you. I never want to lose anyone again." Another tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away.  
  
~~No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why~~  
  
WuFei sighed and he looked at the snow. He knew that her body didn't lie in the ground  
here on earth. WuFei looked at his wife's grave. "Meiran, what am I going to do?" he asked as the sun  
came out from hiding behind the clouds.  
  
~~I'll remember~~  
  
"I have to leave soon. She'll be waiting for me." WuFei smiled as he kissed the icy tombstone.  
"Sleep well, my love." He let another tear fall into his hand. "I'll tell her today Meiran. I'm not going to  
lose her like I lost you." He turned and walked to the gates, they hadn't been used in years. Over all these  
years, only two people came here now.   
  
~~No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why~~  
  
"Hey, you!" A female voice called from behind him at the graveyard. "Who?" WuFei spun around  
to come face to face with Fuujin, his brown haired, brown eyed, love. "What are you doing here?" He  
asked as he looked down at her "I was visiting my dad and sis." she smiled.  
  
~~I'll remember~~  
  
WuFei smiled as he pulled her closer. She looked up, blushing and confused. "Shh…don't say a  
thing." He said. With those words he kissed her. Once they broke the kiss, still holding her close he  
whispered "Onna... I love you." He kissed her again, but this time, he did it with passion.  
  
~*Auther'S NOTE*~  
  
Ya right I own the Gundam wing chars. In my dreams. the song was Madonna's I'll Remember. 


End file.
